One Heart
by EmmalynnMarie21
Summary: A collection of OneShots from different POV's as they watch Edward and Bella go through some broken and other joyous times.
1. Chapter 1: Emmett POV: After Italy

**Okay, so yes I am going to continues writing all of my other stories, but I just HAD to write this. This is going to be a story of collected oneshots of where didn't characters view Edward and Bella in their broken and whole times. This is Emmett's POV when Alice, Edward, and Bella land at the airport and emerge through the doors. I'm not sure how many chapters to this I'll write, but I definetly want to keep this going. I'll see if I can figure a poll for you guys to decide whose point of view to do next.**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight.... I just have to accept that and move on....**

**Emmett POV**

It was like nothing I had ever seen before as I watched my family emerge from the airport doors. Edward had his arms wrapped around Bella, holding her up while he gazed down at her through broken eyes. I knew that leaving Bella behind would hurt her, and potentially send her into a brief depression, but I did not know that it would shatter her. Her skin was tight and her bones were sticking out against her thin, frail body. Staring into her broken eyes, I saw an agony so deep that I flinched and had to look away momentarily.

Buried within the darkness of her dead eyes, an anguish so harsh burned with a murderous force. Her eyes were no longer the bright beacons of light that made you melt with one of her innocent gazes, but bottomless pits of burning torture as she clutched Edward tightly, afraid to let go. Bella's eyes met mine briefly, and the ghost of a smile managed to creep onto her lips before she leaned into Edward's side and her eyelids dropped further. Esme and Carlisle were on either side of the couple watching them with frightened, worried eyes as they clung to each other for dear life.

For the first time in what seemed to be forever, I managed to see my brother what he was. His black eyes focused on his love with an intense to need to love and protect; an undying love for eternity. I watched as his eyes softened from a hard black, to a soft pool of midnight as Bella looked up at him, locking his eyes within her own desperately. They gazed into each others eyes with a love so tangible, that it seemed to glow in a white aura around them.

And the two broken lovers became whole once more, there hearts forming into one.


	2. Chapter 2: Jasper POV: After Isle Esme

**Okay, so the final voting came down to Jasper, Charlie, and Angela in first place with 2 votes each, and then quite a spread of POV's got 1 vote each. I already had written Jasper's POV, so that's how I chose between the first place 3. This is a longer chapter, as requested, and I would really like to thank every single one of you who took the time to leave me even a short reivew.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and all of its characters belong eternally to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Jasper POV**

The family waited in a loose half circle anxiously as we awaited Edward and Bella's return in the airport. Esme was gripping Carlisle's hand desperately, standing on her toes and scanning for her children nervously, while Alice bounced on the balls of her feet apprehensively, chewing on her bottom lip. Rosalie seemed the most fretful though, as she craned her neck to look above the humans that bustled around us rudely as they shoved against each other.

Rosalie smiled suddenly, and it didn't take long to see why. Edward held two suitcases in one hand and Bella's hand was clutched tightly in the other. His dark eyes were frantic, with almost a hysteric edge in them as he guided Bella towards us. My sister was entirely different though, with a subtle bump showing through her shirt that was not there just a few weeks ago. One hand rested against her stomach protectively while her eyes locked on Rosalie and Rosalie's eyes locked on her. Bella tore her hand out of Edward's quickly and ran forward, straight into Rosalie's outstretched arms. Her arms encircled Rose's neck quickly and Rosalie's arms closed around her, lifting them up from her kneeling position.

Edward was shocked to say the least as his eyes zeroed in on the rare exchange. He strode forward with a tense jaw as he attempted to take Bella's hand once more, but Rosalie pulled the young girl behind her, throwing her arms out wide and taking a protective stance. A low growl rumbled in her chest as Edward grasped what was running through her mind, and Edward's growl mirrored it. Bella peered over Rosalie's arm with liquid brown eyes that bore straight into her husband intensely. Her gaze was apologetic, but determined nonetheless.

"You will not kill an innocent child before it has the chance to live." Rosalie growled, her hand reaching back onto Bella's round stomach gently and stroking it sweetly just as Bella was doing.

"It is not a child, it is a monster." Edward hissed back, glaring daggers straight into our sister fiercely. Emmett took this as a rising threat and quickly made his way in between the two, taking a protective position in front of Rosalie while she turned quickly and gathered Bella back into her caring arms gently. Tears were streaming down Bella's cheeks as she watched the fight escalate with Edward and Emmett snarling at each other.

"Enough," Carlisle nearly growled, taking his place beside Edward. "Emmett, Rosalie, I don't think you are grasping how dangerous this is for Bella. This child could very well kill her."

Before either side could say anything else, Bella spoke up bravely, though her voice shook. "I know the risks, but this is my child, and I refuse to kill him. This baby deserves the chance to live and I will not take that away. If it comes down to it, I do not plan on making it through this human." Each of us froze in turn, except for Rosalie as she held her sister tight, murmuring gentle words into her ear.

"I know the loss of a child, and I know the pain of it. I fully support you, my daughter." Esme spoke quietly, taking Bella's hand and standing on her side. Carlisle's and Edward's eyes filled with shock and pain as they watched the bond between the women grow and bind them together, unbreakable against any contradicting vote. Alice quivered at my side, her eyes darting between the two sides fearfully.

"I can't lose my sister." Alice almost cried, her eyes meeting Bella's with tears that would never fall.

"You won't lose me, I promise you that, Alice. I will make it through this, maybe not human, but I will make it." Tears streamed down her tired, pale face silently as she silently pleaded with us to understand. I closed my eyes, focusing on the emotions around me as they swirled with compassion and love, fear and pain. A spread of clam surrounded us as I focused and opened my eyes.

Edward and Bella were gazing into each other's eyes desperately, pleading with each other to understand their own position. Bella's chocolate eyes burned with passion, boring straight into my brother's soul with no hesitation. Edward's topaz eyes filled with pain as he searched his wife's eyes urgently, trying to communicate his desperate fear to her.

"I'm sorry, Edward." Even with my hearing, it was nearly inaudible as Bella hung her head and allowed Rosalie to pull her towards the doors.

Her words were lost on the wind as the two lovers broke― their singular heart shattering in pain.

* * *

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think! I put up a poll for the next scene for me to write on my profile, so make sure you vote!**

**Always,  
Emma!**


	3. Chapter 3:Charlie POV: After Edward Left

**After the last two polls, I pulled the results and came up with this idea. Charlie's POV and after Edward were left were the winners of the polls, so here is the next chapter! Thank you so much for the amazing reviews, all of you! I really appreciate it!**

**I hope I did Charlie some justice, because it was quite a challenge to connect with his character, and I realy pray that I didn't butcher it! **

**PLEASE review! (Innocent and IRESISTABLE puppy-dog eyes)**

**IMPORTANT: Make sure you vote on the poll on my profile for the next POV and scene!!!!**

**Disclaimer: All rights of Twilight belong to the great Stephenie Meyer!**

**Charlie POV**

I paced nervously outside the forest perimeter, my feet pounding roughly against the sodden ground. The flashing lights of emergency vehicles alike danced across the shadowed forest as the calls of the search party echoed somewhere in the black distance. I could hear here name being called over and over again― shattering my fearful heart each time.

"Bella, Bella!" They chanted, breaking through the thick forest as they went. The rain was coming down harder now, drenching me in my police uniform, but I cared not. All that mattered was my daughter― my precious, _missing_ daughter. Thunder cracked overhead as lightening flared in beautiful silence.

Fear raked at my heart fiercely as I strained to hear any news of my daughters whereabouts from within the shady forest. But alas, all I could distinguish were the desperate callings of my sweet child's name.

My body shook with dread as the seconds of the night turned into minutes, and the minutes of darkness became hours. A sudden ruckus broke my silent reverie, though, as I heard Sam Uley's voice resonating through the impenetrable night.

"I have her!" The young man shouted as his pace quickened and he broke through the line of overshadowed trees. Emergency aids immediately swarmed around him, but he pushed through the crowd as I neared him.

"Bella!" I cried, fearing the eyes I was about to look into. But her eyelids had slid shut, closing off the world around her as two broken words escaped her blue and cracking lips.

"He's gone." The defeated murmur was just audible above the frantic crowd. I froze in my place as Sam pushed past me and into the house. Panic surged through me in a sudden burst when Dr. Gerandy rushed by me and into the small house; I instantly followed after him.

As I walked through the entrance of my living room, my breathing instantaneously halted, and I was paralyzed in my position. Bella lay out on the worn down couch, her soft lips discolored and cracking as she whispered her own monologue silently.

_He's gone. He's gone. He's gone._

My sense rushed back to me in a brief moment of horror, and I descended through the crowd of people quickly. Dr. Gerandy was pulling Bella's eyelids open softly, muttering ideas of catatonic conditions to himself as he worked. Sam stood just behind him, his black eyes gazing down at my daughter fervently as he stood stoically.

The mass of people cleared out slowly, while I watched in tense silence as the doctor worked over Bella. Finally, the man straightened from his stance and turned to me.

"She seems to be in a catatonic state, sir. There is not much that I can do; you would need to look into a psychiatric institution for more help." He spoke solemnly, before gathering his black, leather bag and striding from the room. I stood frozen in my place, gazing down at my daughter's fragile body as her chest rose and fell in sporadic breaths.

Sam Uley's hand rested on my shoulder gently. "I'll take her up to her room." His low voice spoke, and all I could do was nod numbly as he lifted Bella from the couch tenderly, and carried her out of the dim room. I closed my eyes, willing away the tears of defeat, and forced myself to stumble up the stairs and into my daughter's bedroom.

Sam brushed past me, giving my shoulder a reassuring squeeze, before he exited the shadowy bedroom silently. I knelt beside the edge Bella's bed meekly, grasping her tiny hand in mine.

"Bella, baby?" I whispered, my voice on the verge of shattering.

And her only response was, _"He's gone."_

Bella's heart shattered that day, but I couldn't help but feel that Edward's was breaking somewhere too― their allied hearts falling to ruins around them with a horrific agony.


	4. Chapter 4: Carlisle POV: Ballet Studio

**Another update! YAY! **

**IMPORTANT!: Check my profile for the next poll, and Merry (almost) Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight _still_ remains in the possesion of Stephenie Meyer and her publisher...**

**Carlisle POV**

Silence is perhaps the most deafening sound in the universe. It rang in my ears; loud and clear in my mind. The resonance of the raging battle behind me was gone from my notice as I gazed down at the broken body of my daughter.

Her fragile leg lay at an unnatural angle, and crimson blood ran quickly along it. Her head lay to the side meekly― with scarlet blood staining her pale cheeks. My heart shattered slowly as I witnessed what seemed to be Bella's last few breaths as they moved swiftly, uncontrolled. Sporadic beats pounded through her weakening heart quickly, mocking my sanity cruelly.

Bella's body lay in a pool of crimson blood, stained with the bruises of her attempted murder. Kneeling beside her, my mind filled with dread as I listened carefully to the slowing pounds of her delicate heart.

Edward was beside me then, his black eyes softening and filling with a burning pit of unfathomable anguish. His body was shaking with violent shudders as he gazed down at her. Broken sobs escaped his lips painfully, as he fell to his knees, and raised one hand to his cheek as if trying to feel the impossible tears rolling.

But what could I do to ease the crushing pain that lay upon my son's shoulders? What could I do to lift up the burden from his back and lay it atop my own?

I'd never been one to panic and lose all coherent thoughts, but in that tragic moment, my mind was completely blank. My hands may have fluttered swiftly― working carefully over the failing body of my daughter― but my mind did not comprehend these things as I gaped down at her innocent face.

I loved each of my daughter's dearly, holding each close in my heart, and my newest daughter was no exception to that; I couldn't help but my feel my that my heart was being torn to shreds. This young woman was so new to life, and she had so much to accomplish, but my selfish thoughts consumed me, telling my mind that if I lost her, I lost all. Bella was so new to my life, but having her torn away from this family would kill each of us in its own way.

Alice was near us then, her hands over her mouth to prevent to broken cries from pouring through as she gazed down at her broken sister. Edward's pale hand held Bella's in his own as she trembled in agony. The aura of love they projected was almost a shimmering veil around them as Bella's eyes slowly fluttered. My son's body shook in cries of silent relief as subtle, incomprehensible words staggered through his love's lips weakly.

As the two hearts of these fragile beings allied with each other in a steady dance of passion, their love became one, and their hearts became singular with each other― one heart beating for two in the silent chaos.


	5. Chapter 5: Angela POV: Bella and Edward

**Here we go! The votes are in and Angela's POV was chosen! This POV seemed like a massive challenge initially, but the words just ended up streaming through my mind and I couldn't write fast enough. This chapter was acutally finished last night, but I really needed some sleep, so I decided to post it today instead.**

**IMPORTANT!: Make sure you check my profile and vote on the next poll for the next chapter!**

**(By the way, anyone else got like two feet of snow blocking your driveway? I had to walk through it when I got home from school, and my jeans were soaked!)**

**Disclaimer: No witty remarks right now, sorry, so I guess I'll settle for the usual: I don't own Twilight... (Excuse while I sob in a dark corner...)**

**Angela POV**

Love is a complicated concept, especially when you are just a child. Teenagers are very similar to mere children, but our outlook on things differs slightly, and our innocence has wavered. But when you look upon it, love isn't a common thing in the world today. Divorce, adultery, loss… They all devastate our lives cruelly.

So when we find true love, can we help but watch so closely?

Edward and Bella stood just feet in front of me as we walked to class; he had her bag slung over his shoulder, and one arm wrapped gently around her waist. Bella leaned into him tenderly, her head on his shoulder as he murmured soothingly to her. His mouth moved softly when he pressed his crimson lips to her neck, and a small smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth when Bella took a deep, shuddering breath and her knees trembled.

"I love you." He whispered tenderly as Bella laid her head meekly against his broad shoulder and they continued on through the crowds of students. The throng of teenagers parted almost automatically when Edward, Alice, and Bella strode through them. Hushed whispers rang in my ears as I watched intently, analyzing every gentle caress that Edward bestowed upon my friend.

"I love you more." Bella responded shakily as she gazed up into Edward's blazing topaz irises. He smirked, holding her close as we entered biology. I took my usual spot just behind Edward and Bella, completely enchanted by the shimmering veil of love that seemed to emanate from them.

Their hands rested atop the dull gray desk they were seated at, Edward's pale thumb stroking light circles on the back of Bella's fragile hand. She gazed up at him through glassy eyes, smiling brightly at him. Her chocolate brown eyes blazed with passion as his fiery, golden irises bored down into her soul.

"Forever, my love." Edward's whisper was drowned out harshly by the shrill ringing of the warning bell, before students filled the room, their mouths moving in whirring babbles of tales and scandal.

I watched in captivation as Edward's eyes seemed to darken to a shade of the blackest night when Mike entered the room, his baby blue eyes trained directly on Bella. As if reading the boy's mind, Edward moved subtly, blocking Mike's view of her.

Bella smiled softly at him, enthralled with the ever changing rainbow of weaving colors in her love's eyes. I gazed on in silence, blocking out Mr. Banner's rambling mantra, as I witnessed love in its truest and untainted sense. The fire in Edward's eyes seemed to be fueled by passion, and the expression on his pale face suggested that he would throw himself in front of a speeding bullet to save Bella.

Ben slipped in the door then, late as usual, before he took his place beside me and wrapped his broad arm around my waist. I leaned into his side blissfully as he leaned down and kissed the crown of my head. Serenity and contentment rang through my mind in that moment, but I couldn't help but wonder, would I ever love anyone like the two beings before me loved each other?

Their love wrapped around them in thick layers, holding them together against all conflict and horror. Their hearts beat as one― indivisible through life and death.

* * *

**I know, it's short! But you HAVE to vote for the next chapter scenario and leave me more ideas for different scenes to right! PM or leave a review if you want to specifically request a scene for me to write and I'll add it to the poll when I get it.**

**Review please! (Innocent and IRRESISTABLE puppy-dog eyes!)**

**Always,  
Emma!**


	6. Chapter 6: Renee POV: New Moon

**Eh, not so fond of this chapter, but it was the top of the votes along with a POV with Jasper again. This chapter was a massive challenge, and I'm still not really pleased with it, but I can't figure out anything else.**

**IMPORTANT!: Make sure you go to the new poll on my profile and vote for the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Eh, not really sure why anyone would think I own Twilight... The crazies today....**

**Renee POV**

The rain was streaming down in smothering torrents, just another reminder of why I had left this town behind. I looked out the cab window, gazing at the sallow sky in annoyance. Thunder rumbled quietly―a foreshadow of the tempest to come. I sighed, leaning against the fogged over glass as the greenery flashed by.

Pulling up into the familiar driveway, I handed the cabdriver his pay, before trudging out into the rain with my purse and suitcase in hand. The roar of the cab's engine faded into the distance once I reached the front door, knocking sharply. Charlie's heavy footsteps were thunderous as he jogged down the old wooden stairway inside. Sighing, I ran my fingers impatiently through my soaked brunette hair.

"Renee," Charlie breathed, pulling open the door in a quick motion and offering me a sweet smile.

"Hello, Charlie." I smiled, a bit reluctantly, and stepped inside. The house smelled of wood and coffee, a welcoming, memorable scent from when I had lived here. Setting my things by the door, I followed Charlie into the kitchen silently. He handed me a mug of black coffee, grinning like a lovesick fool, and gestured toward the table. We sat across from each other as an awkward silence smothered the air.

"Renee…" Charlie began roughly. "I think Bella needs to go home with you. She isn't doing well at all and… I'm scared that if she doesn't snap out of this soon, then… we'll have to admit her to an institution." He trailed off into heavy silence, his eyes burning with fear as he averted his gaze to the floor.

"I want to see her." I stated simply, standing from the chair and placing my hot drink on the table. Following my ex-husband mutely, I trudged up the creaking stairway and down the dimly lit hall. We paused at the door to my daughter's room, and he glanced down at me nervously, before turning the dull, golden knob, and pushing open the heavy oak door.

"Bella, baby?" He called softly, stepping up to the side of the bed hesitantly. "Your mother is here. She wants to see you." There was no reply. I stepped inside, baffled by the silence

My eyes widened as I saw my only child lying silently on her bed. Her face was sallow, and resembled the color of a corpse. Her eyes were sunken, dark rings shadowing them prominently. Her arms were thin, the bones sticking out against her pale skin. And her expression was blank, as if she could see nothing.

"I need to take her home." I choked, sitting on the edge of her. Bella remained unresponsive as I stroked her face gently with my thumb.

"We should get her things packed, then." Charlie murmured, reaching under the wooden bed to retrieve our daughter's suitcases. I nearly screamed in terror when Bella's hand shot down, too fast for my eyes to see, and gripped Charlie's arm.

"I'm not going anywhere." She hissed, her voice cracking as she blinked slowly.

"Bella, baby, you need to leave this place. It's not good for you here anymore." I whispered, tucking a strand of her tangled hair behind her ear.

"No," She replied simply, but the determination was there, swelling uncontrollably.

"Bella, you have to leave this place and this boy behind." I spoke firmly, my eyebrows furrowing as she tightened her grip on her father's arm.

"I will _never_ leave my memories of Edward or his family behind." She spit, sitting up weakly. "I belong here."

"No, you don't, Isabella! You belong with me and Phil and in a sunny, happy place! Not here in this rainy hell hole!" I snapped, standing from the bed abruptly. Her hand fell from Charlie's arm as she pushed herself up into a meek sitting position on the edge of the bed.

"Charlie, start packing her things." I commanded, walking over to the closet and throwing open the doors. Pulling things quickly of the hangers, I tossed them into the open suitcase on the floor.

"NO!" Bella's alarming shriek rang out piercingly. "I'M NOT LEAVING!" She stumbled off of the bed, reaching into the filling suitcase, and began hurling all of the clothing back into her closet.

"Bella," Charlie warned, kneeling beside her. "Stop it, now. Your mother is right; you need to go home with her."

"I won't GO!" Bella screamed, launching a massive bundle of cloth at the opened dresser as she began unpacking the bags furiously. "YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" She began sobbing relentlessly, tears streaming down her face as she heaved all of her things back into the drawers and closet.

"Bella, please," I murmured, taking her hands in mine.

"No, Renee." She snapped. "This is my home." I stumbled back in shock; Bella never called me Renee.

"Bella, please, this is what's best for you." Charlie whispered, pulling her into his arms gently.

"Daddy, I can't go! I can't, daddy!" She cried, clutching the front of his t-shirt desperately as she sobbed into the crook of his neck. "Please…" She whimpered into silence, Charlie rocking her back and forth tenderly.

"Does it really hurt that much not to have a boy in your life?" I asked her, disbelieving as I sat beside them.

"He is not a mere _boy,_" She gazed at me through raging eyes. "Edward is a gentleman that one my heart and swept me away. I love him; not _loved_ him, and I will _always_ love him." I searched her eyes desperately, seeking for a point of conscious reason in her smoldering irises.

"Renee, can I speak to you in the hall for a moment?" Charlie murmured, prying Bella's fingers from his shirt and laying her back on the bed carefully. I nodded slowly, my eyes trained on my daughter as she stared up at the ceiling, before following him out into the narrow corridor.

"Maybe this is what she needed, Renee," Charlie began, looking briefly back into the room where Bella was absentmindedly pulling her fingers through her knotted hair. "That was the most responsive she's been for months, so maybe she'll be okay now? Just giver her a chance here for a little while longer, and if anything happens, I'll let you know the second it does, okay?"

I sighed, leaning around him to watch Bella sit up against her headboard as she hummed a soothing tune quietly.

"Fine, but if anything happens…" I warned, never removing my eyes from Bella as she crawled silently beneath her thick comforter. Charlie nodded happily, leaving me in the hall as he jogged down the stairs to answer the ringing phone.

Wordlessly, I leaned against the archway of Bella's room, watching the steady rise and fall of her chest as she drifted into a restless slumber.

Doubt raked at my mind; would Bella survive this? I shook my head, fighting back the tears as she cried out for Edward once more, begging for his presence to be near her. Her whimpers died out as quickly as they had come, and I remained in the doorway, gazing at her through unsure eyes.

Her heart beat gently, the pulse of if barely audible over the pouring rain. Her heart thrived, but did it _live_?

Maybe one day, she would live again, and her heart would combine with another, bonded through even the bindings of death itself. But I couldn't shake the feeling that Edward wasn't wholly out of our lives. Something within the back of my mind was screaming at me, telling me that the only cure for my daughter's heart would be the man she cried out for now.

Their hearts were singular, when one presence was gone, the heart tore in half― one shard of the broken heart held within each being as they longed for the other, crying out relentlessly for their love.

* * *

**The last line is my favorite part! Please, tell me what you think!**

**REMEMBER!: Go vote on the new poll!**

**Review please? (Innocent and IRRESISTABLE puppy-dog eyes!)**

**Always,  
Emma!**


	7. Chapter 7: Esme POV: Summer

**Okay, so I know on the poll I said it would be between Twilight and New Moon, but this was so much easier. It is between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn. Remember, there were 2 months of summer between the graduation and the wedding, so they had to have fun at some point.**

**I'm not entirely sure about this chapter, but I guess it is up to all of you!**

**IMPORTANT!: Remember to vote on the new poll!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all.**

**Esme POV**

When we think of love, we immediately imagine chocolates and a red heart plastered to a card, but what is the true sense of love? Is it a handsome man on a white horse coming to your rescue? Is it a man that can take you into his arms and shield you from all aspects of danger in life?

As I sit here, gazing out on the sun-smitten ocean waters, I am witnessing the true epitome of love.

My family has taken the sunny week to their advantage, sweeping us away to a secluded island. Alice had managed to persuade Charlie to release Bella to us for a week vacation― it didn't take much with the school's break for the summer to convince him.

All of my children had taken to the ocean waters, floating in place just meters away from the shore. Each of them sparkled― radiant diamonds bouncing from their stone flesh― but one did not glow like the rest.

Edward was resting on his back blissfully, his eyes shut as he drifted with Bella lying on his chest. Bella was the one to not sparkle― her human skin dull in comparison― but something about her glowed. Her chocolate eyes stretched on endlessly, shining with love and compassion that rivaled even mine. And her pale flesh glowed the colors of moonlight when she rested in the direct path of the sweltering sunlight.

She leaned down slowly, her lips brushing gently against my son's in a chaste kiss. Edward smiled softly, his eyes opening to reveal smoldering topaz. I watched as Bella pressed her mouth to his ear, murmuring softly.

"I love you, too." Edward chuckled, pressing his forehead against hers. "For eternity."

"Eternity sounds nice," Bella giggled, her hands pressed against his bare chest as she leaned against him. "But with you it sounds like heaven."

"I agree," Edward pressed his scarlet lips to her forehead, before lying back in the water once more. Maybe it was the peace, or the bliss of the moment, but Edward somehow failed to notice Emmett and Jasper sneaking up behind Bella.

Emmett shot forward, gripping Bella by the waist as she shrieked in surprise, before erupting into a fit of laughter as Emmett held her above his head. Edward's eyes snapped open in surprise as his brother tossed Bella through the air, directly towards Jasper.

Being in complete control of his burning thirst, Jasper caught her with ease, his face split into a wide grin as Bella giggled happily while Edward dove at them. Jasper managed to pass of his younger sister to Emmett just before his brother rammed him in the front.

Jasper and Edward both sunk below the surface, bubbles swelling around their positions as they laughed beneath the water. Emmett took the distraction as his advantage and began playing 'catch the human' with Alice and Rosalie.

"Guys!" Bella laughed as Alice caught her gently and tossed her back to Rosalie.

"Sorry, Bella, this is just too entertaining." Rosalie chuckled while passing her off to Emmett as he flew by. Edward resurfaced, diving for Emmett as he submerged both him and his younger sister in the rolling waves. I watched in amusement as Alice shot off beneath the water, only to materialize just meters behind Edward with Bella held safely in her arms.

"Okay, you're going to make Bella sick with all of the tossing. Give her back to Edward." Carlisle chuckled, his hand tightening around mine as we smiled joyously at our family.

"Thank you!" Bella called, her eyes shining with amusement when Alice literally pitched her at Edward's open arms.

"Why, hello, love." He grinned crookedly, cradling Bella in his arms tenderly as he waded in place.

"Hello, darling." She giggled, pecking the tip of his nose sweetly and wrapping her arms around his neck. The familiar pricking sensation stung the back of my eyes, signaling my need to cry with joy.

Love radiated from my children with blinding rays― holding them close through all trial and error, but one love stood out from the bind. Edward and Bella held fast to one another― their singular heart beating as one for two.


	8. Chapter 8: Rosalie POV: Guilt

**Okay guys, the poll and review numbers are dropping lately, so I'm a little disappointed.**

**The final result of the poll came out to be a tie between Rosalie POV and Jasper POV, but I haven't written Rosalie POV next, so I chose to writer her POV from after Italy.**

**IMPORTANT!!!: Vote on the new poll for the next chapter scenario!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all.**

**Rosalie POV**

Have you ever seen the dark? Have you ever seen the epitome of midnight―a blackness so frightening you cannot find hope?

This is the color of my brother's sunken eyes as he emerges from the airport doors. His penetrating irises bore into mine, piercing my soul as guilt dances around me.

My fault. All of it.

Bella clings fragilely to his side―her knuckles white as she grips his shirt relentlessly. The once entrancing shade of chocolate that her eyes had possessed is now an empty pit of sorrow. Anguish seems to rip through her in invisible slashes when Edward shifts slightly―his side no longer connected directly to hers.

Such a simple movement, separating them for mere seconds, kills her. It slits through her heart.

My fault. All of it.

If my mouth had not opened, spilling forth her false death, we would not be here. I would not be drowning in lethal shame. Edward would not have been close to suicide. Bella would not be subjected to our world's dangers and damnations once more. Emmett wouldn't be gazing on in sorrow. Jasper would not be smothered with remorse and pain. Alice would not be weighed down with agonizing grief. Carlisle would not be running over possibilities of saving Bella from starvation and exhaustion while attempting to comfort his wife in vain. Esme would not be concerned to an absurd degree for her brooding children.

My fault. All of it.

And yet, Bella forgives me.

This delicate, naïve human girl has the capability to exonerate my wrong doings. She can find it in her pulsing heart to love me as a sister and friend.

I am in awe at her innocence and love, and I find myself growing unconsciously closer to her. She feels the need to protect our family when I cannot, and she throws her life in death's grasp to save my loved ones.

Isabella's heart―so breakable and young― has allied within my brother's, and brought him to life when no other could. Their hearts were one―withstanding even the bonds of death with each tender pulse of life and compassion.

* * *

** I know, it's really short, but if I add too much then it gets to be way too wordy and weird.**

**PLEASE vote on the poll!**

**Review please! (Innocent and IRRESISTABLE puppy-dog eyes!)**

**Always,  
Emma!**


	9. Chapter 9: Jasper POV: Transformation

**Okay, I was listening to a really sad song when I wrote this, so I cried!**

**Sorry for not updating for awhile, but there was an accident and I ended up banging up the growth plates in my right elbow so I had to wear a sling for a week.**

**IMPORTANT! READ IT NOW! IMPORTANT!: Vote on the new poll for the next chapter scenario!**

**Disclaimer: SM owns it all.**

**Jasper POV**

Panic ripped through my chest, tearing through my flesh invisibly as the scent of blood floated down the stairwell. Emmett and I were out the door before we could comprehend our actions, darting into the clean air.

I felt the pain of a thousand hot needles piercing my skin as Bella's glass-shattering shrieks carried on the breeze. Sorrow and horror tore through me, seizing my cold heart as I gasped heavily.

The window of Bella's temporary operating room show bright against the darkening sky as I watched in terror. Rosalie and Edward were shouting while Bella lay on the table. I watched as Jacob Black rescued my sister from herself though he may not have known what he had done for her at the time.

Alice had Rosalie with us in mere seconds. Rose collapsed against Emmett, crying into his chest her remorse as Alice wrapped her arms tightly around my waist and sobbed. I held her closer, eventually cradling her in my arms.

The flash of a needle sparked in the window as Edward plunged it into his love's heart. Scorching flames raked over me, burning away within my veins as Bella tensed on the metal table.

Against all odds― against all possibility― she remained silent as the blaze coursed through her veins and panic smothered all other senses. But there were small flickers of hope and recognition at times― giving me hope as well for my sister's survival.

"Take Renesmee." Edward's voice carried down the stairway as we sprinted inside to see him cradling his young daughter in his gentle arms. Her little body rested peacefully in his hold, her golden locks cascading over her father's marble arms as she wriggled restlessly.

I watched in silence as her small neck turned and her eyes met mine. Enchanting brown orbs of innocence stared back at me, a somehow knowing look reflected deep within her irises.

Rosalie took Renesmee immediately, swaddling her in warm blankets. Edward sprinted back up the stairs, his heart aching with smothering pain. I followed after him silently, leaving my family to care for the young child.

"She hasn't moved," My brother murmured as I stepped inside the now clean room. Bella lay on the table, her body covered with a white sheet up to her neck. Edward ran a wet wash cloth over one of her arms, removing the dried blood with gentle care.

I took another soft towel and dipped it into the water basin beside him. Tenderly, I ran the cloth over her closed eyes and down her pale cheeks. The scarlet blood rubbed off easily, staining the towel as I ran it down her neck. Brushing away my sister's auburn locks, I stroked the streaks of crimson atop her head.

An hour passed in silence as I poured water through Bella's hair, letting the blood wash away. Agony slashed through my heart as leaned over my sister to place the now scarlet towel into the water basin, and I felt Bella's muscles ripple beneath my hand on her arm.

Gingerly, I placed my palm in hers, squeezing it gently as Edward rushed out of the room to dispose of the blood-soaked towels.

"Its okay, Bella. We are all behind you." I murmured, leaning down to her ear, before I pressed my lips gently to her temple, and backed away.

"Thank you," Edward whispered, his eyes a smoldering pool of burning midnight and sorrow as he took his place beside Bella once more.

Two days passed, when I finally felt the flames receding slowly from my sister's agonized body. Each of us tensed in the sitting room when Bella's heart began its frantic pounding.

Even in its race to end― its final beats drawing near― Bella's heart lived for my brother's― her heart his salvation even in death.

* * *

**That is my favorite last line for this story so far...**

**REVIEW! Please? (innoncent and IRRESISTABLE puppy-dog eyes!)**

**Always,  
Emma!**


	10. Chapter 10: Rosalie POV: One Heart

**It's the last chapter...I really didn't want to end this and I think that's I why I put off updating for so long, but it had to end at some point.**

**Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**Rosalie POV**

"Bella, I can't…" I trailed off, pacing the garage apprehensively.

Her voice was this with fear—fear for her child. "Please, Rosalie, please!" She cried urgently over the crackling static line. "Edward is coming back! I need you, Rose—I need you on my side."

My resolve wavered and finally crumbled for this human girl. "Alright, Bella, alright." I paused in my tracks, shaking my head. "I'm here for this baby." It may have been selfish, and it may have been cruel, but I was really only there for the child at that point in my eternal timeline.

"Thank you, Rosalie!" She whispered quickly. "Thank you so much."

I could hear Edward's swift approach. "Run to me at the airport, Bella—he won't take this baby from you—from us. I'll be waiting with open arms."

"Goodbye, Rosalie—thank you." The line stuttered and died moments later. I rubbed my temples wearily—it was all happening to fast, too chaotic.

XXX

When Bella ran into my arms at the airport, I realized I had never felt so protective in my existence. Her fluttering heartbeat slammed against me with a terrifying, yet completely astonishing, and somehow soothing force, her tears were like fire as they pattered onto my icy flesh, and the small being within her seemed to connect us—to make us allies.

"Thank you." Bella murmured into my ear as I clutched her tightly to my chest.

And I found myself caring for her. "You're so very welcome."

I pulled her behind back, prepared for the murderous onslaught that was Edward.

XXX

When Bella's health took a suicidal downfall, I found myself in a constant emotional turmoil. How could I choose between my brother's sanity and this human child's life and an infant that I could possibly raise as my own—just as I had prayed for, for the past century?

Carlisle hooked Bella up to a heart monitor and each time I heard the meek beeping of that infuriating machine, I nearly lost my nerve, but Bella made me promise—I was to take care of the baby, not her. My only concern was supposed to be the infant—but why did I suddenly feel as if Bella's death would be my fault—would stain my hands?

XXX

When Renesmee came—when Bella died—I scarcely managed to gather my haywire emotions. I had killed her—I had murdered my brother's wife and my sister.

I was struggling, but I had promised her—I had sworn to Bella—that I would care for her child. It was her dying wish.

But then, against all odds, Edward saved her—he brought her back from the arctic fingers of death—only to condemn her to hell with the rest of us. My guilt raged stronger then, plaguing me with thoughts that roared Bella could have gone to heaven, could have died a natural death and been at peace.

It was an impossible phenomenon that Bella could forgive me—could love me even after I'd damned her.

And for a brief moment, I could see myself in her. The same headstrong, determined, and beautiful girl—it was as if we were sisters, and with a sense of peace, I reveled in the thought that we now were.

XXX

The years passed, the Volturi left us to our own devices, and we moved on. We were all at peace for once, after centuries of turmoil and agony. Our family grew and our hearts—our love—developed exponentially.

It was as if we had become one—one life, one hope, one faith, one strength.

One heart.

* * *

**Review for one last time, please? It would really mean a lot.**

**Always,  
Emma**


End file.
